villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stinger (Transformers)
Stinger is a minor antagonist in the 2014 film Transformers Age of Extinction. His alt mode is a red and black Pagani Huayra and he is the evil twin of Bumblebee. He is also a man-made Transformer turned Decepticon spy & sabotage specialist who is also Galvatron's second-in-command after Galvatron gives Stinger, Two-Heads and the other man-made Transformers minds of their own. Biography Stinger first appears deactivated in the KSI building displayed beside his alternate mode found by Shane Dyson and Bumblebee who were sneaking in. A nearby video add promoting Stinger claimed he is inspired by Bumblebee, but better while mocking the real Autobot. Bumblebee find this as an insult that he kicked the lifeless Stinger in response before converting, putting the blame on Shane for breaking him. After the Autobots attacked KSI & left, Stinger, alongside Galvatron, were activated to chase the Autobots down under the orders of Attinger before being forced to return after Joshua Joyce find malfunctions on Galvatron. Stinger was among the few prototypes brought in KSI's facility in Beijing before being brought to life by a now living Galvatron & began to follow under his command. Stinger participated in the battle in Hong Kong, attacking the Autobots Hound & Bumblebee. Optimus then came back with reinforcements, saving Hound & Bumblebee who then ride Strafe, only to be attack by Stinger. The two fought atop the pterosaur Dinobot, before the latter crashed. Bumblebee then shoots Stinger, causing him to be decapitated. Afterwards, Bumblebee picked up his decapitated head & fed it to Strafe, showing how he hates cheap knock-offs. Gallery Images Pagani-Huayra.jpg|Stinger's vehicle mode, a 2014 Pagani Huayra. AOE-Stinger-And-Stinger.jpg|Stinger on display 800px-AOE bee and stinger.jpg|Bumblebee meeting Stinger for the first time AOE-Stinger-Robot.jpg|Stinger in KSI Stinger In The China War.jpg|Stinger in the China War Stinger's death.png|Stinger's death 800px-CheapKnockOffs.jpg|Bumblebee feeding Stinger's head to Strafe. Stinger (Age of Extinction).jpg|Stinger running concept art. Stinger studio series art.jpg Stinger_Red.jpg Videos Transformers Age of Extinction - Bumblebee meets Stinger Scene (1080pHD VO) STINGER - Short Flash Transformers Series STINGER(Transformium Edition) - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia *Stinger can be considered as the evil counterpart of Cliffjumper, as both characters bear the same body type as Bumblebee but red instead of yellow & transforms into a different brand of car. **He is also the second Decepticon in the live action film series whose appearance is based from an Autobot, the first being Barricade. *One of Stinger's earlier designs portray him to be a female robot under the name "Widow Maker", who is presumiably a supposed homage to Nightbird. *In the comics, much like Scorponok, Stinger can talk despite he had never spoken a single word. *Ironically, Stinger is the working name for one of Autobot Blaster's Mini-Casette minion from the G1 Transformers: The Movie, whose robot mode is a scorpion & the live-action film version of Sideswipe. *Most of Stinger's toys are not accurate to that of his depiction in the film due to the licensing of his Pagani Huayra alt mode as most of his toys are all redecos of Knock Out, Sideways & even Bumblebee. He is also the second live-action Transformer character who never receives a toy but instead a redeco of another Transformer character with Dino/Mirage as the first. *Stinger's creation and the claim that it was "Inspired by Bumblebee", but improved in every way; and even to the claim that Bumblebee was ancient and ugly, and that Stinger improved it in the defects of his design; is inspired by the Stunticons, the five Decepticons Combiners created by Megatron in Transformers Generation One for the purpose of cross-cutting the name of the Autobots. And as with Bumblebee, the original Stunticons imitate five of the members who make up some of the Autobots: Motormaster (Optimus Prime's imtation), Dead End (Jazz's imitation), Breakdown (Sideswipe's imitation), Wildrider (Windcharger's imitation) and Drag Strip (Mirage's imitation). Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Multi-Beings Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Genderless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Related to Hero Category:Aliens